The Search for Vel'Arek
| next =Revitalizing Vel'Arek | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Requirement Required for this quest: You NEED The Bone Bladed Claymore and The Screaming Mace completed AND ON YOU to start the quest or you cannot progress. You will need to speak Thulian (Lizardman Language) to speak to Kelteez the Covetous in The Temple of Cazic-Thule to give him The Screaming Mace. Also, you will need 7p20g, 40,000 faction with both Danak and Jinisk, and 12 of each; Crispy Fried King Prawn Heads, Torsis Tea Ice Cream, Juicy Cranberry Cobbler, and Cocoa-dusted Wedding Cake, to complete the quest. Starting Take The Bone Bladed Claymore with you to Jimbo in Windstalker Village in Antonica He asks you, “Wow! Is that it?! Is that the magic sword from Stormhold Keep? THE Bone Bladed Claymore?” His tone changes as he says, “hmm… well it is kind of impressive that you got it, but it isn’t thaaat great. Now if you were to find a real legendary sword that would be impressive.” He convinces you to give him the sword to join their guild for information on finding a powerful sword from the great lead his grandmother told him about, used in a battle over 200 years ago. Steps # Head to The Commonlands, to , and click the scroll in the water next to the skelly.(scroll of froglok flesh) Read the scroll to update your quest. It's on about a 5 minute timer. # Go to Feerrott and pick up a tablet at ## When you first click this, a yellow solo mob will attack you named Medic Chief Gorza. He's easily solo killed. ## Click the tablet again # Go to The Temple of Cazic-Thule and head inside the temple to Kelteez the Covetous at . ## He asks for The Screaming Mace, so make sure you have it on you. # Head to Jarsath Wastes, inside the Danak Shipyards. You need to purchase the Rallosian Garrison Journal from Eviss Ryiss for 2 Platinum, 40 Gold. ## Read the book # Go to the Kunzar Jungle. At you'll see a wall you can break. Break it, then go in to . Click the sword, and a ghost will pop up. Talk to him. # You are sent to kill Urduuk the Desecrator. (He's in Shard of Fear at . Before you can kill him, you must break him out of his prison. He wants you to find 4 things... ## a fragment of this plane (Terror in Shard of Fear.) ## a censer of the Faceless ( ) to place the fragment (The lizard freaks' priests will have the censer, as they were always favored of Thule.) This is from a sathirian patron in Sebilis. Also drops from a Sathrian archon. ## an ancient sigil of divine undoing (This is a ground spawn (black mound) in Chelsith, by the random named of Exaltation.) ## an essence of a Fear curse (The curse essence will only be found on one such as I, cursed to be tormented by the gods for all of eternity! This is from Garanel Rucksif, the Cursed in Estate of Unrest) ##After you get all four updates, head back to Shard of Fear but you have to zone in a new one, or Urduuk won't give you updates. Speak to him and he will escape, also you get Shackles of Horror. #Bring the Shackle back to Commonlands, where you found the body at ( 619, -57, 208 ) , use the shackle and Urduuk the Desecrator will spawn as a lvl85^^^ mob, kill him and get the updates. #Back to Kunzar Jungle talk to ghost of Vel'Arek, he wants you to recover 8 tags from military units of Rallosian of Glory. ##Cusmar's tag: Purchased from faction merchant in City of Jinisk in Kunzar Jungle (40k faction required... 4p80g) ##Eloc's tag: Harvestable in Danak Shipyard in Jarsath Wastes e.g. , , (random along the beach it seems) ## : Drop from Impaler Tzilug in Charasis: Maiden's Chamber instance in Jarsath Wastes ##Modi's tag: Drop from trash in Skyfire Mountains in Jarsath Wastes (Wurms, devourers, wyverns. Personally I got mine off first kill from elder skyfire wurm close to Temple of Red Lord) ##Tank's tag: Harvestable in Court of Korucust instance in Chardok ( -763, -57, 234 ) ##Elno's tag: Head to Fens ( -1567, -376, -1839 ) clean trash mobs will spawn lvl85^^^ Digmaster Bonerattler with adds, kill it get the update. ##Remej's tag: Clickable on skeleton next to Vel'Arak in Kunzar Jungle ( 528, -8, -436 ) ##Limik's tag: Limk's tag is from Thunderbelly in the Kromdeck Village (by Field of Bones) in Fens at . You need to bring him 12 of each Crispy Fried King Prawn Heads, Torsis Tea Ice Cream, Juicy Cranberry Cobbler, Cocoa-dusted Wedding Cake.(You can buy on the broker or search a Provisioner for help) He'll give the final tag. #After turning in the tags to Vel'Arek, he sends you to kill who was responsible for the siege of Tallon's Point. This is Ganak, so go to the Charasis: Vault of Eternal Sleep, and grab the phylactery from in front of the final named. NOTE- Make sure ALL PARTIES know NOT to click the Phylactery or you will NOT get the item you need! #After getting the phylactery, take it to Ganak's old tomb behind the Reet camp in Kunzar Jungle. Use the phylactery inside the tomb and it will spawn Dominus Ganak as a lvl85^^^ mob, kill the guy. (He despawns after 4 minutes) Go back to Vel'Arek and get your weapon. (Note that if you are not at this step but used the phylactery, Ganak will spawn as an Epic mob.) Rewards *